1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burn-in socket for electrically connecting an electronic package such as an integrated circuit (IC) with a circuit substrate such as a burn-in board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic packages, such as integrated circuits (ICs), are miniaturized electronic devices in which a number of active and passive circuit elements are located on or within a continuous body of material to perform the function of a complete circuit. To ensure reliability in use, the ICs require prior burning in to test their durability. The ICs are operated at high temperature for an extended period of time to accelerate potential failure points. This helps eliminate early product failures once the ICs are sold and/or assembled onto electronic end products. A burn-in socket assembly is used to receive an IC therein, and electrically connects the IC with a burn-in board for operation of the IC at high temperature. Normally, a temperature sensor with a digital output is mounted near the IC to measure the temperature of the assembly. The digital output is connected with a controller. The sensor provides signals to the controller through the digital output. The controller can control the temperature of the assembly in light of the signals from the sensor, thereby avoiding damage of the IC by exorbitant temperature. Pertinent example of the burn-in socket assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,049.
Generally, a burn-in socket assembly comprises a socket, an IC mounted onto the socket and electrically connected with a number of electrical terminals of the socket, a cap mounted on a top side of the socket and having a generally rectangular first window in a middle portion thereof, and a heat sink mounted on a top surface of the IC and in the first window of the cap. A heater is mounted in the cap to heat the assembly. A sensor is mounted in the cap over the heater to measure the temperature of the assembly. The sensor has a wire connected with and providing signals to a controller. The controller can control the temperature of the assembly in light of the signals from the sensor, thereby avoiding damage of the IC by exorbitant temperature.
However, in the above-mentioned burn-in socket assembly, the sensor is mounted on the cap away from the IC. The temperature measured by the sensor is liable to be higher than the actual temperature of the IC. The IC is operated under a temperature which is lower than a desired temperature. Therefore, all early product failures are unlikely to be eliminated before sall and/or assembled onto electronics end products.
In the view of the above, a new assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.